Balance of Power
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Livewire takes over the airwaves in order to give females reporters more exposure.


Disclaimers:

1. I do not own "Superman: The Animated Series." It is property of Warner Brothers and DC Comics

2. I also do not own the comic book adaptation "Superman Adventures." It is also property of Warner Brothers and DC Comics as well as its creators.

The New Superman Adventures Episode 5:

"Balance of Power"

Plot:

Livewire takes over the airwaves in order to give females reporters more exposure.

Cast:

Tim Daly as Clark Kent/Superman

Dana Delany as Lois Lane

Lori Petty as Livewire

Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor

Lauren Tom as Angela Chen

Lisa Edelstein as Mercy Graves

Scott McNeill as Doctor

Tress MacNeille as Nurse

Act 1

(The episode opens with a shot of METROPOLIS HOSPITAL at night in a rainstorm. On the left, there is a sign saying "WELCOME TO METROPOLIS: HOME OF SUPERMAN." As the camera zooms in, we get a shot of a woman with light blue hair, a black spandex outfit with a lightning bolt on the center and long black boots. Her name is LIVEWIRE, formally known as disk jockey LESLIE WILLIS. She is lying on a hospital bed listening to a red radio)

RADIO CALLER #1: Bob, you are such a pig. I don't believe what I'm hear-

BOB: Oh, yeah? Well, it's us "pigs" who bring home the bacon. How do you like them apples? Whoops, cut her off, next caller.

RADIO CALLER #2: Hey, Bob, this is Gus from Houston, and I think you're right on the ball with this one. My wife is getting uppity lately, reading books, calling colleges, etc., thinking she has a future on her hands. She's only 23 for god's sakes!

BOB: Gus, you have got to put your foot down! Show her who the man of the house is around here.

(LIVEWIRE's eyes begin to show sparks coming out of them in anger as the camera then shifts over to a DOCTOR and a NURSE walking by LIVEWIRE's room)

NURSE: Doctor, are you sure that she should have that radio equipment near her? I mean she is electric and all-

DOCTOR: Well, Jessica, she is not going to hurt anyone. She's been in that rubber room for months and never budged an inch. She's harmless and deserves to have a little entertainment, don't you think?

(The camera shifts back to the room as the electricity in LIVEWIRE's eyes continue to grow stronger)

BOB: Our next call is from Gotham City. Abraham, go ahead. You are so right, Bob. These FEMINISTS are out of control!

(LIVERWIRE growls and screams in anger as the doctor and nurse from outside come rushing into the room)

DOCTOR: Great Scott, she's gone!

NURSE: But how, Doctor? I thought you said-

DOCTOR: I did! She must have heard something on the radio and went bananas. (They look out the window) I hope we get her back soon.

(The scene now shifts to the DAILY PLANET where it is late at night and CLARK KENT, dressed in a brown business suit is getting ready to leave. His suit jacket is slung on his shoulder as he walks past LOIS LANE, dressed in a green jacket, white skirt and green high heels, working at her computer)

CLARK KENT: I'm heading out, Lois. Hopefully you can go home soon. You must be tired.

LOIS LANE: Kent, news never sleeps and neither can I. I'll leave when I am done with this story.

CLARK KENT: All right, then. See you in the morning.

(As CLARK KENT leaves, LOIS LANE turns her attention back to her computer. As she resumes typing, the voice of LIVEWIRE can be heard from inside the computer. She then makes an appearance on screen and smiles at LOIS LANE)

LIVEWIRE: Hi, Lois, can we talk woman to woman?

LOIS LANE: Livewire! (Suddenly, LIVEWIRE leaps out of the computer, causing LOIS LANE to fall backwards onto the floor. She gets up and forms a kung fu like pose) Stay away from me, Livewire! My daddy was a black belt, you know?

LIVEWIRE: Take it easy, Lois, honey. It's been a while since we've seen one another and this is the greeting I get? (LOIS LANE stands down and sighs heavily)

LOIS LANE: If you are not going to hurt me then, what is it do you want?

LIVEWIRE: Now that you are no longer nervous around me, honey, let me say that I have admired you as a reporter.

LOIS LANE: What are you talking about?

LIVEWIRE: Ever since that day in the radio station, I have always thought to myself that if there was ever a story related to a certain cause of mine, I would always come to the great Lois Lane. So, I want you to report this: Livewire's got herself a cause!

LOIS LANE: What cause do you got?

LIVEWIRE: Babe, I did a lot of thinking while I was in that coma. I decided there is more to life to causing trouble by ransoming this city and making a fortune.

LOIS LANE: Especially after your previous stunt with Parasite?

LIVEWIRE: Well, yeah. So I decided to do a little community service. (moves close to LOIS LANE, leaning against her) It appears to me that this town of Metropolis has been mostly dominated by men, Lois. It's been too long and there are women like you who deserve a little respect for your work, eh? So, what I have decided to do is to do something about it.

LOIS LANE: How?

LIVEWIRE: Just switch on your TV, sister and find out for yourself. (She raises her arm and disappears in a flash of electricity leaving static particles all over LOIS LANE as she brushes herself off)

LOIS LANE: Well, she sure knows how to make an exit, I'll give her that. Let's see what she's done to us now. (LOIS LANE walks over to a television and turns it on, only to find static being shown on the screen) What? Static? (She continues to stare at the television as the scene fades to black and act one comes to an end)

Act 2

(Act Two opens with a shot of ANGELA CHEN, dressed in a red blouse doing a live report from outside of the DAILY PLANET)

ANGELA CHEN: This is Angela Chen, with a special report. Nobody knows for sure but the electrical villain known as Livewire, who was in a hospital recovering from injuries she suffered in a prison fight, has managed to censor every radio and television station and every newspaper around the globe. Her target: men! (The camera pans towards a shot of LOIS LANE and SUPERMAN standing in front of a television, listening to ANGELA CHEN describe her story) Every time that men appear on screen, people have reportedly been seeing static appearing on their screens. It has also been reported that male reporters at the Daily Planet have had their stories mysteriously deleted. Why is Livewire behind this? We'll have a story tonight at 11:00. (LOIS LANE turns off the Television and turns to Superman)

SUPERMAN: How long has this been going on, Lois?

LOIS LANE: Since she talked to me last night, Superman. The effects were almost instantaneous. It's as if she has become the media network, not just taken control of it. She's everywhere and nowhere, all at once. It's like Angela said, our male reporters can't get any work done. Why, Clark Kent even went home disgusted.

SUPERMAN: I'm working as fast as I can to get to her, but so far, nothing.

LOIS LANE: Based on our previous encounters, Superman. We know she has to refuel her powers. The power company will call us if there is any sign of her at any power plants nearby. (Suddenly, the phone rings and LOIS LANE picks it up)

LOIS LANE: Speak of the devil. Daily Planet, Lane speaking. Yes, he's here. Where-? West River Plant? He is on his way!

(The scene shifts to SUPERMAN at WEST RIVER POWER PLANT flying towards LIVEWIRE who is throwing up some electrical charges from a nearby transformer)

SUPERMAN: I see you are up and running again, Livewire!

LIVEWIRE: Well, Supes, after my fight in prison and being in the hospital for so long, you might say I got a little help from dear old Mother Nature!

SUPERMAN: Nature abhors a vacuum, Livewire! Even a moral vacuum like you!

LIVEWIRE: I'm on the side of the angels now, Supes, and this time, I am gonna win! (LIVEWIRE throws an electrical charge at SUPERMAN shocking and electrocuting him) This time, you are not going to catch me that easily! Ta-Ta!

(LIVEWIRE laughs as she disappears in a blast of electricity, leaving SUPERMAN lying on the ground who eventually gets back on his feet. Meanwhile, the scene shifts to LEXCORP where LEX LUTHOR is getting a massage as he is watching LIVEWIRE on a television screen)

LIVEWIRE: Yes, It's been three; count them, three nights running folks. The score is Livewire, three and men, zero. Superman, if you are watching this, then you'll know by now that I am just too fast for you and the next time we will cross paths, I am going to find your steel's melting point!

LEX LUTHOR (chuckles): There's a pleasant image. (MERCY GRAVES appears from outside the room)

MERCY GRAVES: Boss, you-know-who is here to see you.

LEX LUTHOR: Send him in, Mercy. Miss Watson, if you could wait outside. (MISS WATSON and MERCY leave as SUPERMAN walks in and approaches LEX LUTHOR from behind)

SUPERMAN: We need to talk, Luthor.

LEX LUTHOR: No need to waste your breath. I agree, she's costing my entertainment divisions a lot of money. But, it was worth almost seeing you eliminated. Now, how can I be of service to you?

SUPERMAN: Your weapons division has been working on some electromagnetic pulse generators.

LEX LUTHOR: Yes, well, they can disrupt electrical fields and they are mostly good for short range use.

SUPERMAN: That's all I am going to need to lure her into a confrontation. All I need is for you to cut off her escape route. I want her surrounded and contained. Leave the rest to me.

LEX LUTHOR: Very well, then. (LEX LUTHOR smiles evilly as SUPERMAN leaves the room. Meanwhile, LOIS LANE, dressed in a blue jacket, black tank top, gray skirt and blue high heels is sitting at her desk when ANGELA CHEN, dressed in a pink skirt suit walks in and sits down at her desk)

ANGELA CHEN: Well, Lois, you have to admit. She has a lot of style for a psychopath, but maybe the fallout is not that bad.

LOIS LANE: Give me a break, Angela! It's censorship and that's pure and simple!

ANGELA CHEN: I mean, don't get me wrong, Lois. Livewire has to be stopped once and for all, you know. But it has been fun doing all the real newscasts. I like the chance to play serious journalism for a change and you know that I am better at than empty-suit anchorman, Reggie Banks!

LOIS LANE: Well, you should apply for that job then, but don't take handouts from terrorists.

ANGELA CHEN: Lois, I take what I can get! That's what being in journalism is all about. It's about taking your opportunities when you get them. It's about looking out for number one.

LOIS LANE: Really, I thought it was about the truth.

ANGELA CHEN: Yeah, that too.

(Suddenly, a large crack of lightning flashes before them and LIVEWIRE appears before them)

LIVEWIRE: You are both wrong, girls! It's about power! (She turns her attention towards LOIS LANE, smiling) So, Lois, any news from our boy in blue?

LOIS LANE: He wants you to meet him at the Metropolis Music Hall at 9:00 tonight. Says he wants to beat you in a fight to the death. He said something about how no woman could ever beat him.

LIVEWIRE (laughs): Tell Supes I'll be there! (LIVEWIRE disappears in a flash of light, leaving ANGELA CHEN and LOIS LANE in shock)

ANGELA CHEN: Superman didn't really say that, did he?

LOIS LANE: No, but he wanted her to think he said it. (LOIS LANE smiles to herself as the scene fades to black, thus ending act two)

Act 3

(Act three opens at METROPOLIS music hall, where reporters from all over Metropolis are gathered for the fight between LIVEWIRE and SUPERMAN. LOIS LANE is standing on the stage with SUPERMAN)

LOIS LANE: There's more female reporters here that a fashion show. Do you think that is nothing more than Livewire wanting to destroy you on camera?

SUPERMAN: No, Lois, it is time for male reporters to have their lives and careers back where they belong. Before you know it, Clark Kent will be back in the office.

LOIS LANE: I hope so, I think it is time for-

(Suddenly, a lightning bolt appears and LIVEWIRE appears before them)

SUPERMAN: Lois, take cover now!

LOIS LANE: Right! (She runs off the stage as LIVEWIRE steps towards SUPERMAN)

SUPERMAN: I am glad you could make it.

LIVEWIRE: I would not miss this for the world, Supes! Now, you are going to see why women are more dominate than men!

SUPERMAN (files off into the air): I would like to see you try.

LIVEWIRE: Very well, then. Are you ready to meet your maker? (Fires electricity at him, but misses)

SUPERMAN: I will take that as a rain check, if you don't mind.

LIVEWIRE: Tonight, there is a lot of women who are tuning in to see you fry! (LIVEWIRE fires electricity from her hands and misses SUPERMAN again and again) Hey, hold still, will you?

SUPERMAN: You know, you are the only one who wants me dead, Livewire!

LIVEWIRE: Don't kid yourself, Supes! If every man died, not all women would shed a tear!

SUPERMAN: We'll see about that! (Flies towards LIVEWIRE and ends up head butting her in the stomach. LIVEWIRE is then thrown towards the back of the stage and falls to the ground. She then gets up and fires an electrical punch into SUPERMAN's chest, sending him flying to the back of the auditorium. SUPERMAN flies back to her and braces himself as LIVEWIRE fires more electricity at him. Meanwhile, LEX LUTHOR and two other men arrive and set up a machine at the very front of the auditorium)

LEX LUTHOR: All right, Superman. Let's try to get this electric menace out of your hair. Ready the laser!

MAN 1: Yes, Mr. Luthor.

MAN 2: Targeting now, Mr. Luthor.

(The camera shifts back to the fight between SUPERMAN and LIVEWIRE. They touch hands and LIVEWIRE releases a power surge into SUPERMAN causing him to be electrocuted and sent flying across the stage, crashing into a wall and falling unconscious)

LOIS LANE: Superman, no! (LOIS LANE tries to run, but ANGELA CHEN attempts to stop her. LOIS LANE pushes her away and runs onto the stage. LIVEWIRE turns her attention to LOIS LANE as she kneels by SUPERMAN)

LIVEWIRE: Step back, Lois! This doesn't concern you.

LOIS LANE: Get back, Livewire. Can't you see he's hurt?

LIVEWIRE: Come on, I thought you were interested in my cause. But, if you can't step out of my way, you might as well join him. (She raises her hands preparing to release a powerful surge of electricity on LOIS LANE. LOIS LANE lies on SUPERMAN and braces for impact)

LIVEWIRE: So long, lovers. (Suddenly, LIVEWIRE screams in pain as her body is suddenly hit by a ray of electricity. LIVEWIRE moans and falls face down on the stage. LOIS LANE gets up to see that LEX LUTHOR and his men have fired their laser at LIVEWIRE. SUPERMAN regains consciousness and gets back on his feet as LIVEWIRE lies unconscious)

LEX LUTHOR: Come, gentlemen. It appears our work is done. (LEX LUTHOR and his men leave as the scene shifts to LIVEWIRE being loaded onto an ambulance as SUPERMAN and LOIS LANE look on)

LOIS LANE: Looks like she will not be making any statements anytime soon. The hospital will find there is a patient missing.

SUPERMAN: Yes, they will.

LOIS LANE: But I am still puzzled about something, Superman. Why was Lex there with a laser?

SUPERMAN: Lois, there comes a time where a man has to turn to his enemy for help and this was one of them. I hope that this is only time that happens.

ANGELA CHEN: Well, Lois, I hope you got that for the front page tomorrow.

LOIS LANE: What makes you say that, Angela? You just sat on the sidelines.

ANGELA CHEN: A reporter has to have a quick eye, Lois. In due time, you will find out soon enough. How about some dinner? You must be hungry after that close encounter.

LOIS LANE: Sure, let's go. I wonder if Clark would join us as well. (The camera shifts to SUPERMAN as LOIS LANE looks towards him. As SUPERMAN, ANGELA CHEN and LOIS LANE watch the ambulance drive away, the scene shifts to inside the ambulance as the paramedics administer drugs to sedate LIVEWIRE)

PARAMEDIC 1: So who is this broad? Is it really that Livewire chick?

PARAMEDIC 2: Yeah, not a bad body for a Super villain, huh?

PARAMEDIC 1: Yeah, I have seen well. The nerve of this woman, taking over the airwaves like that. This makes you think that women sometimes take it too far.

PARAMEDIC 2: Yeah, women should stay where they belong-at home, taking care of the kids.

PARAMEDIC 1: Yeah, you said it. It's a man's world. That's the way it ought to be. Yes sir, it's a man's world.

(As the PARAMEDICS continue to talk, the camera zooms to LIVEWIRE's eyes as they flash lightning bolts in her pupils. Then, her eyelids close and she falls back into a coma as the scene fades to black and the episode ends)


End file.
